


3000

by Vaela



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS IN IT. Well.. it's hard to write summary now, you know? Well.. some time traveling characters... there is Peter Parker and Morgan. There are Avengers after the age of ultron. Mostly it is Peter&Tony&Morgan fic. There is 3000. Just my random idea. Kinda vomiting with feelings. two-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

They were in the middle of the fight with some creature from... from where exactly? Tony didn't have any idea. Since those two showed up, they brought only the mess. Which two? A few days back there were some strange readings of the energy when Avengers showed up, they found two... superheroes there. They were lying about everything since then, from where they come from, about their powers... I.M because in that way the girl introduced herself, she had suit similar to his technology, but far more advanced and the spider boy... there was something about him too.

And they seemed to hate Stark. They were avoiding him, not answering his jokes and questions.

Well, nothing new... many people didn't like Stark. Or his family. Or his company. Or everything at once.

Finally, the monster down.

\- Good job everyone. Good job. Now we can go and eat. - I.M said with a smile, as her nano helmet vanished from her face.

\- Hold on, Lady. - Capitan America said. - What is this? - he pointed at the dead creature.

\- Doesn't matter. Believe me. Pete, are you going? I need a cheeseburger. - I.M said and fly away to the closest burger king. Peter shrugged and swung after her. Avengers team looked confused, but then they heard FRIDAY's voice.

\- I found that information that you were asking for. - she said and Avengers decided to go back to the compound and see that info about newbies on the big screen.

So. Peter Parker existed. But he was a kid. A not grown-up man like Spider-Man was.

\- But... he looks like him. But he is much older. - Tasha noticed, looking at the picture of Peter Parker from this time.

\- What about I.M. Did you find any match? - Tony asked.

\- No. Nothing. - AI answered.

\- It's time to push them to answer our questions. Friday, can you locate them? - Hawkeye asked.

\- Yes... they are here. - Friday answered. - They are in sector 4A, between trees. - She said and showed the view from CCTV, showing I.M and Spider-Man sitting at the grass, eating cheeseburgers and talking.

\- Sugarbear, can you play a little louder? - Tony asked with a roll of his eyes. AI managed to enable sound from this conversation.

\- God... I knew this will be hard... but.. - I.M sighed hard.

\- I know. Seeing them again. Seeing HIM again. - Peter answered with a stunned expression.

\- I just... fuck. FRIDAY is recording this. - I.M realized and hissed. Then she flew to the building.

\- Shit. - Peter cursed and swung after her.

They both entered the room at the same time.

\- Eavesdropping? Really? - I.M said with anger in her voice.

\- We wouldn't have to if you would tell us who the hell you are, or how this is possible. - Hawkeye showed the picture of Peter Parker from their time and looked at Spider-Man.

\- Honestly. Time travel. - I.M hissed.

\- Morgan! Stop this. - Peter exclaimed.

\- No. I don't give a damn anymore. We are from the future... or alternative future. I hate explaining time traveling. - I.M sighed.

\- So... you have a name. Morgan, right? - Tasha raised her brow. Morgan only nodded.

\- So.. we are trying to do a breakthrough here in our relationship and you are saying that you are time travelers? - Clint rolled his eyes.

\- Doesn't this suit look like Tony's work? Or Iron Spider suit? - Morgan pointed.

\- So if you are from the future, which I totally not buying it, then I'm going to sell all your toys. - Tony rolled his eyes.

Then something in Morgan broke. Tears showed in her eyes and she looked at Peter.

\- He has no right. No.. he has no right to say that. No. Please. No. - She started to panic, Peter tried to calm her down, tried to hug her. - I don't care. I really don't care. Fuck! The universe owes it to me. It owes it to my father! I deserve this! - I.M screamed at Peter.

\- You can't Morgan. Do you think that I don't want it too? But we can't you know the rules. - Peter tried to rationalize this.

\- You knew him better than I did! Even so... they are always saying that I was very young when he died. That I probably remember him only vaguely. But I remember him. Remember every second of that day! Everything! I just... I just... - she was about to hyperventilate. But then, she looked at Tony and the shocked avengers. They didn't know what created such a reaction from Morgan. Then she runs to Tony and just hugged him and started to cry. Stark looked shocked, but after while he hugged the girl and looked at Peter.

\- What is going on? - Stark asked.

Black Widow carefully watched if this is not a trap.

\- Just... allow her... please. - Peter said with a weak voice like he was about to cry too. Then she stepped away a little bit and looked at Tony with a wet face.

\- I... I imagined this moment so many times... and now I don't know what to say... - she gulped, but then she smiled sadly. - I love you 3000, daddy. - she said it... again. She knew that it was not her father. In this alter reality, she can be not even born, but... It was Tony Stark. In every universe, he was a little bit her daddy.

\- We were harsh with you, not because he hated you... just because we didn't know how to handle it. Losing you was... - Peter didn't manage to end his sentence and he looked at Morgan.

\- Morgan... we really fucked this up.

\- I know that... but It was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

\- No, honestly. You know the rules Morg... - before Peter managed to finish, Morgan, snapped.

\- I KNOW THE RULES OK? MY FATHER MADE THIS TECHNOLOGY WORK. OF COURSE, I KNOW THE RULES! - She shouted at Peter. And this technology brought death to his doorstep. - I'm really such a selfish, that sometimes I would prefer my alive dad, then dead hero? - she whispered and Peter came closer to her and hugged her.

\- You are not selfish Morgan. - Peter whispered with a calm voice, stroking her hair.

The Avengers were so shocked and confused. They claim to be from the future... and the girl was Tony's daughter? That was so ridiculous, right? They were lying... but from the other side. Morgan reaction was too honest.

\- Fuck... this alterrel will be screwed up. - Morgan whispered to Peter.

\- Yeah... it will. - He agreed.

\- You.. are my daughter? That's... impossible. - Tony asked with shock. Still didn't get the fact that they were talking about him like he was dead. It was too much at once.

Morgan rolled her eyes. She came closer to the table, she took one glass and broke it, using the table to do so. Then she took one piece and cut her skin and threw it to her dad.

\- You know... if you wanna him to check your DNA, your hair would do the work. - Peter pointed and looked at her with a smile.

\- Boring. - she answered.

FRIDAY started to run the test. Showing everything on the screen. Showing that her DNA matches the DNA of Tony Stark and... Pepper Potts as well. And tested it again... with the same result. There was no mistake.

That blood on the glass was the blood of the daughter of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

\- Are you happy? - Morgan asked with a bitter voice.

\- No, no something must be wrong. There is no such thing as time travel. - Tony stated the fact.

\- Yeah... you reacted the same way on the beginning... and then when you figured it out... It was that day. - She turned her head down, but then she heard the voice of her FRIDAY in her suit, warning her about of the possibility of the more creatures at the west coast.

\- FRIDAY, field trip. - She said and flew away, not daring to look at her father's eyes. She broke his rules, telling him that she is his kid. She always knew that he wouldn't be proud of her. (at least that was what she was saying to herself, despite everybody said otherwise).

Peter looked at Morgan as she flew away and sighed.

\- Wait... losing me? - Tony asked, looking at Peter.

\- You are long dead in our reality. - He answered. - Morgan was young when it happened... but she. Well. Shit. She misses you. No matter how many years passed. And when we started traveling through realities to catch these monsters, seeing you again. It hit her hard. - Peter explained, looking away.

\- What about you? - Natasha asked, making Peter look at her with a raised brow. - Well.. you are shaking, your eyes are blurred. It hit you too. - Natasha explained.

\- Well... that boy. - Peter pointed at the screen, where was his file. - Quite soon I guess... will be bite by a radioactive spider, with will give him superpowers. He will be young, strong... with a lot of power and nothing to do with it. He will be walking around the streets, being the neighborhood friendly spiderman. - He laughed, saying those words again.

\- And then Tony Stark will get him under his wing. Keeping him safe. Worrying about him. He was always complaining that I gave him his first grey hair. - Peter smiled, remembering the jet hijacking. Tony already had grey hairs then, but shush. It was still because of him. Avengers were quiet, looking at the Spider-Man.

\- I remember when I kinda screw up... people could die. But Iron Man showed up and saved a day... then. You told me, that if I died that day... you would feel that was on you. - Peter swallowed the gulp in his throat. - The day you died... I felt that was on me. - Peter was part of the snapped universe. This whole this saved him... but costed Tony's life.

\- Kid... shit. Whatever happened, it was not your fault. - Tony didn't know how to react. He still was not sure if he was buying this whole time travel thing. But geez. So many emotions filled this room already.

Peter laughed bitterly and wiped tears away.

\- God. Nobody called me 'kid' since then. - simple things, simple 'tony stark things' made him cry. He was telling himself that he moved on. It seemed that many people could move on, but not them. Superheroes couldn't move on.

\- Never mind. You won't remember this anyway. - Peter said when Tony wanted to say something.

\- What? - few Avengers asked.

Then Morgan showed up with some strange dust.

And all of the Avengers fell asleep.

\- Your lovely monsters run away to the other reality. - Morgan informed and she looked at her unconscious dad. -... it is so wrong. That I can't save him. - She said with tears in her eyes.

\- Yeah. I know that feeling. - Peter said.

\- How did you figure it out that I will bring dust? - Morgan asked.

\- I know you too well... You can screw things up, but you will always fix it in the end. - Peter explained... she was like her dad.

She smiled and then send her Friday to hack this timeline Friday to delete everything. And she took the piece of glass with her blood.

\- Come on. We have work to do. - she ordered and they went away.

To another reality.

Where will be another Tony Stark.

But now they didn't lie to themselves anymore, they couldn't move on after Tony's death. They just couldn't. No matter how hard they tried.

Maybe with that thought, it will be easier to look in Tony Stark's eyes again.

Or maybe it won't.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, Pete's monsters were no more, they could return to their timeline. It was a very difficult journey for two of them. Of course, not every time they saw someone they knew, but... these few times with Tony Stark was more than enough to bring back memories. Dah! One time was enough. They entered Morgan's laboratory with a tired sigh.

\- Next time Pete, you are cleaning your own mess by yourself. - Morgan answered.

\- Yea, yeah... you say that every time. - Peter took off his mask and Mogan throw him a bottle of water.

\- Miss Stark. There is new data in my file in my D.R. - FRIDAY announced and Morgan rose her brow, very in her daddy style.

\- D.R.? - Pete asked.

\- 'Dad's records' - FRIDAY explained, making Peter look at Morgan.

\- That is not possible. - Morgan explained, her mind already was working on checking if everything was right with FRIDAY. That was just not possible. Old records can't have something new, right?

\- Hello Maguna, hello kid. - A familiar voice said, making Peter and Morgan shit their pants (not literally). They turned around to see Tony Stark hologram. It brought back memories from Tony's funeral.

\- Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Your name is Morgan, right? Morgan, Maguna... same thing. - He waved his hand. Morgan had tears in her eyes... nobody else called her that way. Only dad. Now she realized that it was a message from the past. Tony was a way younger than when she was born. But... how.

\- That thing what you brought... It's some kinda drug affecting memory? Everything is fuzzy. Now I remember, but I don't know how long it would last. So. I programmed FRIDAY quite quickly, did some maths on Mandela Effect... and here we are. I don't know if this will come to you. Counting something on such a large scale with so many unknown. Geez. - He looked tired. Then he started his science babbling about merging of very similar universes, which is giving you false memories. Peter's and Morgan's journey didn't change much, still, it had to be very similar to the original timeline, similar enough to merge after time.

Morgan was in tears now, but not sobbing. She couldn't allow herself to miss any of her daddy's words because of stupid cry.

Peter was so shocked, that he was listening like he was enchanted to do so.

\- Anyway. So.. I guess I'm gonna die. Well, everybody is gonna die, but I guess I will before my time, not in the bed, peeing on myself. When I became Iron Man, I believed that I shouldn't be alive. Not if this was not for the reason. Maybe to redeem myself? I don't know. You probably know. Did I redeem myself for being a Merchant of Dead? Did I save somebody? I hope so. With all my knowledge I couldn't know what this 'hero life' will bring me. But it seems that it gave me a daughter and a pupil I guess? Maybe I even treated you as a son? I guess I have to see it on my own, right kid? - He looked straight at Peter, which made him drop a tear from his eye.

\- I'm scared. Really. Knowing that I'm gonna die. That I'm going to be a mentor, a father. God. I don't know with the one I'm scared the most. My relation with father was... not perfect. God. That is the understatement of the century. I hope that I won't make the mistakes he made. If I did... I'm really sorry about it. I'm sure that I loved you all. No matter how short time we had. You mentioned that Peter knew me better than you did. So I guess that it was a really short time, right Maguna? Please, do not cry. Not over me. It seems that I finally did something right, something good in my life... and it is you. - he smiled, making Morgan fell to her knees and start to sobbing. She couldn't deal with this.

\- Kid. You chose a pretty shitty mentor, you know? God. I don't know what I should teach you. I'm not hero material really. I really hope that you will be better than me. That shouldn't be so hard, right? - Tony laughed a little bit. Not knowing how hard it was to Peter. Being better than Tony Stark? that was not possible at all.

\- Watch each other backs, kindergarten, and remember that whatever happened to me was not your fault. Yeah, I'm looking at you underoos. And I.M. Really? You HAD to name yourself Iron Maiden? - He pointed at Peter and then he pointed at Morgan.

\- Well... I guess I have to live to see you again. I will be waiting... and I love you 3000, whatever that means. - Tony chuckled. - Wait. What the hell I'm doing. Recording? FRIDAY, turn that thing off. - he waved his hand and the record ended. The memory dust had to finally kick in in her father. She should know that it will take longer to dust her father's brain.

She was kneeling on the floor in her lab. Crying. She didn't even felt then Peter hugged her.

What she should do now?

* * *

I know, I know... I said it will be two-shot, but I couldn't help myself to give some feedback from Tony. [*]

See ya in the next. :*


End file.
